tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Saints
The Saints (聖者たち, Seija-tachi, ''Deutsch: Die Heiligen) ist der erste Outro-Song der ''Tokyo Ghoul Animeserie ''und wurde von People in the Box arrangiert, geschrieben und gesungen. Beschreibung Der Song debütierte in der 2. Episode. In der 3. Episode wurden andere Bilder in der Ending-Animation verwendet. Der Song wurde mit anderen Songs von People in the Box als Single am 6. August 2014 veröffentlicht. CD-Trackliste: # 聖者たち (''The Saints) # あなたのなかの忘れた海 (The Forgotten Sea Inside You) # 天国のアクシデント (Accident of Heaven) Songtext TV-Version Rōmaji= machi wa nemu re do tatemono wa zutto kensetsu chū sa toshi-keikaku suikō chū ka mi a u hebi mōfingu shi ta kanjō-sen endorufin ao tte ike yo gōgōgō yoru no sora ni jōshō su ru tamashī kōshin to shinkō wa jōki o i-sshi ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi seija-tachi |-| Kanji= 街は眠れど　建物はずっと建設中さ 都市計画遂行中 噛み合う蛇　モーフィングした環状線 エンドルフィン煽って　いけよゴーゴーゴー 夜の空に上昇する魂 行進と信仰は常軌を逸したクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち 聖者たち |-| Englisch= Though the city sleeps, its buildings are always under construction Urban planning carries on Its belt lines morphing, snakes interlocking, Stirring up endorphins, and off you go, go, go Souls ascends up into the night sky Their procession and their faith both resembling an aberrant riddle An aberrant riddle Our as-yet-empty tomorrows are an all but black shade of gray Without any possibilities are an all but black shade of gray Ah, tonight, you're the one I want, Saints Ah, I want you to signal the end, Saints Saints Vollständige Version Rōmaji= machi wa nemu re do tatemono wa zutto kensetsu chū sa toshi-keikaku suikō chū ka mi a u hebi mōfingu shi ta kanjō-sen endorufin ao tte ike yo gōgōgō yoru no sora ni jōshō su ru tamashī kōshin to shinkō wa jōki o i-sshi ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei chūtō de mo indo de mo afurika de mo hōsō su ru shōchō wa tōzen ni chō kōsō kyō to i u hi wa mi-chi yu ku sui-i kara ppo na ashita ni shi-ppo o ma i te yasa-shi sa o kiso-u kyodai na kūki-sei-jō-ki ko no te no gēmu ni wa oya no dōhan ga hitsuyō da shōsan mo na ku ka-ke ni de ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa kuizu no yōda ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi seija-tachi |-| Kanji= 街は眠れど　建物はずっと建設中さ 都市計画遂行中 噛み合う蛇　モーフィングした環状線 エンドルフィン煽って　いけよゴーゴーゴー 夜の空に上昇する魂 行進と信仰は常軌を逸したクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ 中東でもインドでもアフリカでも 放送する象徴は当然に超高層 今日という日は満ちゆく水位 空っぽな明日に尻尾をまいて 優しさを競う巨大な空気清浄器 この手のゲームには親の同伴が必要だ 勝算もなく賭けに出たクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち 聖者たち |-| Englisch= Offizielles Ending en:The Saints es:Seijatachi ru:Seijatachi Kategorie:Musik